The 48th Annual Hunger Games
by BowAndArrow29
Summary: Faye, from District 6 has just been picked to compete in The Hunger Games. Her brother came 2nd last year. Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it. I didn't come up with the names I got them from an amazing series of Hunger Games videos, by EricMGB, you could check them out! I really loved the storyline and wanted to put a twist on it and make it my own, I particularly loved the District 6 girl Faye, and her partner Jotham so that is why I decided to base my story on them, of all the characters. Enjoy!**_

_**3, 2 … **_my heart pounds, _**1**_ and I'm off like a flash. I grab a knife and rucksack from the Cornucopia, watching others fall around me. District 6 are not known for their survival skills, but I'm determined.

My name is Faye. My brother went in the Hunger Games last year and came second to the tribute from Four. I want to do better. I have to win, for my mother. She was distraught when my name was picked this year, as Jack was already killed last year.

"Wait up!" It's a male voice I recognize as the boy from my District, Jotham. Jotham is kind, and strong, but I run on. I can hear his footsteps behind me, he is as determined to be my ally as I am to be the victor.

"Faye!" he shouts. I ignore him. It's too early to make allies. I spit the words at him and he nods understandingly. "I'll see you, Faye!"

I run on. Jotham won't be killed, I know that for sure, and I'm hoping I won't either. I stop as I get to the far edge of the arena. The water is brown, I don't trust it. I'm not quite thirsty enough to poison myself, yet. I settle down on a few red rocks that are shaded by a tall tree, and keep watch. As I hear footsteps, I shrink into a ball, hidden in the rock. Looking up, I recognise the blonde hair and harsh face of Sperro, the girl from two. She is scary, a real opponent. I'm too scared to move so I sit in the shade of the tree, gazing at her. She bends down, and feels the rocks for any sign of food. Then she sniffs the water, and shakes her head.

"Why am I here?" she says. She doesn't bother to leave, only sits down on a rock. A twig crunches underneath me, and she's up and alert. She has a chain in her hand made of metal that could strangle anyone, whatever district they are from. I gulp.

"Come out!" she says. She hits the chain to her leg. I try to creep further along the bush and into the forest but it doesn't work. I leap out of the bush and begin to run in the opposite direction, but Sperro is fast and pounces on me. _Please don't be over, _ I think. She laughs, and looks at my shirt.

"Girl from 6, easy prey!" she remarks. "What's your name?"

"Faye," I gasp.

"Well, Faye, I'll make this quick for you!" she laughs and tosses the chain in between both hands. In an instant, it's around my neck. I can't breathe. I gasp, and struggle. My knife falls out my hand. I struggle even more and just about reach it. I use all my effort to stab Sperro in the arm.

"Ow!" she cries. The chain falls from her hands, but she's quick to pick it up again. I know her grasp can't be tight with her arm gashing out blood. Again the chain is around my neck. I gasp and wriggle again, but twist my arm around and stab her in the back of her neck.

"Owwwww!" she hisses. She falls backwards in pain, writhing. Blood is tipping from her neck and her mouth. It's a horrible sight. I can't bear to watch her.

"I'm sorry," I mouth. I stalk off. I can almost imagine my mother, distraught that I have become a killer. No I am not a killer, I just killed one girl, and mother would rather I did that than let myself die at her hand.

"You killed Sperro?" comes a hushed voice, female. I spin around. There's cuts all up my face and my neck is sore. The girl's face is sympathetic. Her name is Meadow and she's the girl from District 12. "How?"

"Pure luck," I tell her. "She was strangling me with a chain, so I just stabbed her, she was busy trying to kill me…"

Meadow sighs. She shuffles and looks at her feet. Girls from 12 are usually harmless, but Meadow has something about her. I back away warily. Then, I am running. I run towards a bank, and Meadow is behind me. She's not trying to kill me, I know that much. I sprint up a hill and slip, falling flat in some dry-ish mud that splats all over my arms. I keep on going, and slip into a comfy gap in the cliff. Meadow looks up at me. "Come down, Faye!" she calls. I shake my head.

Then, I hear footsteps and spin around. The girl from 8, Micah, is making her way across the bank determinedly when she slips and falls down the bank.

"Oh gosh!" Meadow says. She ties a rope around Micah's hands and sits her down at where she has settles. Micah wakes after minutes of unconsciousness.

"Woah!" she screams, startled by the fact that she is tied up. "Don't kill me!" she yells and shrinks down, her shoulders up.

"Don't be stupid," I hear Meadow hiss. "Don't you think I would've already done that? Besides, none of us deserve to die out here."

Micah nods. I watch. Micah looks innocent but I don't trust her. "Would you like some food? You look hungry!" Meadow remarks.

Micah nods. Meadow leans forward to take some food out of the bag, and Micah springs forward. She grabs the rope from Meadow's hand.

"Hey!" Meadow shouts. Micah laughs.

"You're right, no-one deserves to die out here, but some of us deserve to win!"

Micah tightens the rope around Meadow's neck. Meadow chokes, gasping for breath. It brings back painful memories of my encounter before. _Stop! _I hear Meadow gasp.

That's when I run down the bank. Meadow is writhing, unable to breathe and just as I get down to save her, she dies. Micah laughs. Seeing me, she jumps. Like the sly little fox she is, she turns and sprints around the corner, through a hole and she is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was heading towards me, knife in hand. Her innocent little face showed no signs of evil, I should know better, I saw her kill Meadow. My legs sore, I scrabble around, desperately trying to get away. Micah is running at me, sly little cow._

"_Don't, Micah!" I scream, but she plants the knife in my side. I scream, then the cannon blasts, and it's all over._

I woke screaming. My dream had terrified me, and I was awake in an instant at the sound of a cannon. The real cannon had blasted at the time I had awoken. I had slept for a few hours after Micah had evilly murdered Meadow, and it was now night time. I looked to the sky and saw Ford, the boy from 8 looking down at me. I began to hallucinate, I swear I saw him mouth to me, _beware of her._

Then I figured it. Either Micah had been driven mad to blood thirst by something she'd seen, or she was just eager to win. But either way, she was gaining allies and then killing them. She killed Ford, when he trusted her most. The one thing I needed now was an ally, Jotham.

I began to trudge about. For the public's entertainment, the sky was keep reasonably light at night, and so I could see where I was going.

"Faye!" it was not Jotham's voice I heard. I spun around to see Flux, the girl from 1 with a bow and arrow in her hands and a grin on her face. She has blood all up her face and she looks pretty worn out. But still a Career is a Career, and not to be messed with.

"Why do you have so much blood on your face? It makes you look weak!" I taunt her. She sniffs.

"I left the Careers and Anna from four tried to kill me. Now can I get on with killing you?"

She smirks and saunters forward, loading her bow and arrow.

"No!" I scream. "Your friend Sperro tried to kill me, so I killed her. You can't hurt me!"

Flux pauses. A look of pure shock and confusion crosses her face and then she stops. The bow falls to her side. "_You _killed _Sperro?_"

I nod. She is silent for a couple of minutes. She takes it in. Then she pounces forwards and punches me across the face. I yelp as blood pours from my nose. I reach for my knife out of my bag and throw it at her. It hits her in the side. She goes to pull it out.

"I'm sorry!" I yell. She nods and gasps for air. "Flux!" she continues gasping and reaches her hand for the knife to pull it out.

"Don't," I say. I hold her gently in my arms and pull the knife out as gently as possibly. She screams as I pull it out but she relaxes and is calm. I cover it by rubbing some gel on it from Sperro's bag and tie her jumper around her waist. Then I took one of her arrows for throwing and carry on running.

"Faye!" This time it is Jotham I hear. I'm so relieved to see him I pelt into his arms. "So you want to be my ally now, huh?" he laughs, fiddling with a strand of my reddy-brown hair.

He sits down with me on a log. "Have you seen anyone die?" he says.

I nod, confessing. "I watched Meadow be strangled by Micah from 8. I killed Sperro myself because she was strangling me, and I almost killed Flux just now."

"Getting into fights with Careers won't help you!" he laughs. "Why did you almost kill her?"

"She tried to shoot me with an arrow so I stabbed her, but not very hard," I say. "What about you? Seen anyone die yet?"

He nods. "The boy from Four, Avery drank some of the water down by the lake and started fitting, and frothing at the mouth, pretty nasty stuff."

"Are you hungry, Jotham?" I ask. He nods. I delve into the rucksack that I stole from Sperro and bring out one bread roll. I split it in half. The stuff is made from tesserae grain so I am pretty used to it.

I knew Jotham well before the Games, a friend of my brothers before he was killed, and after he was killed, Jotham insisted on helping out at my house. Mother loves Jotham almost as dearly as me and so when both of our names were called, she was like a frozen statue. But Mother knows that Jotham will do what he can to save me in these Games and I realise I shouldn't have declined his alliance at first. But we're allies now.

Jotham isn't tired. He slept nearly all day so he stays up while I sleep longer. As I dream, I imagine home and how much I miss it.

Awakening to the sound of birds, I imagine I'm home. For a moment it feels real. I can see the sky, blue as ever and the birds singing. For a moment, I swear I can hear my mother's voice. But when I wake, it is not my mother's voice I hear but another female's.

"No!" I cry. Micah is there, speaking to Jotham. She has a knife in her left hand, though I suppose Jotham can't see that.

"Chillax, I was just helping you guys out. I know where the Careers are keeping their food, and, well, I'm not going alone," Micah says. She swings her head round to face whoever is speaking to her, and freezes when she sees me. "Faye."

"Yeah," I say. "So, if you were planning to kill my district partner, I guess I ruined that one for you," I murmur. "…like I almost ruined it for you when you killed Meadow."

She freezes. Jotham looks at me. Micah looks at me. Jotham returns to his seat on the log. Then he looks up from the floor and speaks in a cracked voice that has been worn with time. His couple of days here were enough.

"Go, Micah," he says. "Before we kill you, and I'm not kidding."

She gasps, but she knows what's good for her. She spins around and begins to stalk off, speaking to herself.

"Wait!" I call after her. She stops and looks around. I'm surprised she's survived so long. She's mad, unstable. I don't trust one fibre in her body, but I'm hungry. She's been driven to insanity, driven to killing anyone she comes across, driven to unruly and uncontrolled blood thirst. But I say it. "Where's the Careers?"


	3. Chapter 3

Stalking through the forest, my heart is beating so fast. I am keeping hold of Jotham's hand so that Micah cannot hurt me. She isn't beside me, but behind me. I stop, and let her catch up. I don't want her behind me. What if she ambushes me?

She stops at a bank and we peer down. There is the Career's camp, and as promised, there is plenty of food there. If we are brave we can take it, and if we are quick we can survive. If we are caught, the Careers will surely kill us.

Micah begins to jog around a corner and leaps down. It's not a far jump, probably about a meter. As soon as I fall down, I scrabble around, grab enough food for me and Jotham and begin to climb back up. Jotham takes my hand and we run into a bush. I stuff the food into the rucksack and out of sight, we gaze down at Micah.

She's running around frantically. A shadow appears behind her. I gasp, and Jotham covers my mouth.

"It's ok, she's evil, anyway," Jotham whispers. As the shadow gets closer, it begins to run, but stays silent. Upon further inspection, I recognise the brown hair, tall structure, long legs of Ash, the boy from two.

He makes a noise that startles her. She spins around, sees Ash, and screams. I would too, if I was her. He's threatening. She begins to walk backwards, her hands in the air submissively.

Anna, the girl from four, and Dente, the boy from one, stand watching. They have an amused grin on their face. Micah pulls out her knife from her pocket and tries to stab Ash, but it's no use. He has a sword, and he stabs her in the side, like I imagined her doing to me.

She falls to the floor, groaning. Blood spills out from her. She begins screaming. The Careers laugh. Micah begins wriggling, struggling. She tries pulling the sword from her but it causes her more pain and she just bleeds more. Then she stops wriggling, the cannon fires, and she's dead.

I see her face printed in the sky. It's a haunting image, of what an innocent, 14-year-old girl from District Eight looked like before murder turned her mad.

"That was an experience," Jotham says, as we stalk through the forest, stepping over high leaves. He begins to count on his fingers, and out loud. "_Dente, Ash, Anna, Flux, the boy from 5, and us._ That makes, um, 7."

I nod. Ahead of us, Flux is in combat with a heavily muscled boy, who I presume is from District 5. He did tell me his name, and it comes back like an electric shock.

"Kingsley!" I yell. He turns around but he doesn't see me. I can see what Flux is fighting him for, the water bottle that he holds in his hands. She knows how dangerous the water is here. Flux is so clever for a District One tribute. Usually Careers are so wrapped up in the fact that they can kill who they want, when they want. But Flux is different. Yes, she does kill, but only for things that could help her. She even left the Careers. How different is she?

Flux looks weak and tired. She keeps punching Kingsley around the face, and he does bleed but only slightly. His fists are much stronger than Flux's, and whenever he punches her she screams out in pain. It looks like it's a losing battle for Flux. But she hits one last blow, with all her effort, and Kingsley falls to the floor. He's not dead, just unconscious. But she sees to that. She shoots an arrow at him, and he doesn't make a noise. He's unconscious, so obviously he doesn't feel it. He just slips away. Kingsley's death was more peaceful than any other death I've seen. His eyes closed, it's like he's just slipped into an eternal dream.

But then Anna from four comes along laughing and when Flux spots her she begins to run. But Anna is faster, and she grabs Flux around the waist. They roll around, fighting and screaming. When they stand up, both of them are covered in blood. Flux has been beaten this Games. I look at Jotham, and he nods. I throw my arrow that I stole from her and it hits Anna.

Not where I'd aimed for, but in the shoulder. She howls in pain. She can't pull it out either. She continues fighting Flux, who punches her in the eye and it bleeds. Anna looks ever so scary. She's like something from a nightmare. As she fights, she looks around for whoever threw the arrow.

Jotham and I begin to run. I can tell from the screams that the girls haven't stopped scrabbling. Then I hear one final scream and it's silent. Are they both dead? I hear only one cannon, and look to the sky. Flux's beautiful face meets mine and stares down at me. Anna killed Flux. Now the only person I feel like killing could be Anna. I know Flux tried to kill me, but I felt connected to her when I pulled the knife out of her stomach. When I helped her, she was different. Not an arrogant District One girl with her nose in the air. But girls like me, in these Games for no reason. In these Games and dead in the end.

"Rest in peace, Flux," I murmur. I can vaguely see Anna walking back to the Career camp. Anna was in fact driven mad when she watched her own brother, Avery, die because he was poisoned. Anna was there, she watched him. Word says she tries to kill every tribute she runs into, and that she blamed Dente, the District One boy for his death.

"Why didn't you help him?" Jotham told me she said. She pinned Dente against a tree and held a knife to his throat. "You just let him die."

A tear came to my eye. Imagine what it would be like to be in the Games with your older brother and watch him die? I watched my older brother die live on television last year. Now I'm in it myself. I know exactly how he felt.

With Flux and Kingsley gone, there is only 5 of us left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anna was walking through the forest. She was alone. She'd been driven mad and now she walked alone, the Careers had left her… _

_Suddenly a weird whispering started up. Anna looked around, terrified. She didn't leave the forest, only kept on walking, madness driving her forward. Suddenly the whisper turned into a growl and the girl screamed. She was grabbed by her feet and pulled into the bush. Then she stopped screaming and it was still._

**BOOM! **The cannon sounded, and awoke me from my crazy dream. Up in the sky was Anna's face, bold and brash. It still had a mad tone to it. She'd been killed, for real and in my dream.

I wake with a start. Now there are 4 of us left. Jotham feels me wake. He strokes my hair. It's mid-morning.

"You ok, Faye?" Jotham asks. I nod, and stand. "Where you going?"

"Hunting," I reply. "You are coming?"

He nods. He picks up the bow and arrow that he got from Flux and hands it to me. I hand him one of Ash's spears that I stole for throwing. We wade out into the forest. I'm particularly wary after my bad dream, and sure enough, as we enter, there's a weird whispering and Anna's corpse lies under a huge willow tree. Her eyes are open, startled. It's the most disturbing thing I've seen in the Games.

"We have to be quick," I tell Jotham. "Just get the prey and leave. The whispering you hear killed Anna."

He nods. We run through the woods, shooting. By the end of it all, we have two squirrels, a rat and a bird.

Back at where we rest, the whispers are beginning to spread. I can almost feel them tickling my neck. I shiver, and stand.

"Where are you going?" Jotham asks.

"The whispers are spreading. We need to move."

Jotham and I begin walking through the forest. I am so close to winning the Games, and yet I don't want to have to be against the Careers. They're probably looking for us by now. Usually, District 6 are easy kill. How are we still here? All my memories flash through my head. How Sperro tried to strangle me. How I'd watched Meadow be killed by Micah. How I'd stabbed Flux. How I'd watched Micah be killed. How I'd seen Flux kill Kingsley. How Anna had killed Flux. How I'd dreamed of Anna's death and then seen her dead in reality, lying on the floor in the forest. If I did get out of these Games alive, I'm pretty sure I'd be driven mad, like Anna and Micah were.

"It can't come to the two of us!" I shout. "They only let one win."

"What do you mean?" Jotham asked.

"I mean, I'm going to the Careers," I whisper, and gulp. "You have to win."

I start to walk off, but Jotham grabs me by the jacket.

"You can't!" he shouts. "What about your mother?"

"You can explain, when you win," I say. "I'm sacrificing myself for you. Why aren't you happy?!"

"Because, without you, I'll be weak," he says. "What if I make a wrong decision? You won't be there to help me."

"Well, be honest, it's not like I'm going to win is it! A Fifteen-year-old girl from District 6 who's never been in combat in her whole life before the Games, up against a Career? A boy who spends his whole time dreaming, waiting for the Games to come around? Give it up. At least you work on the trains back home so you're strong. I have nothing. I might as well go eat a poisonous berry. It'd be quicker than a stab from Ash or Dente!"

Jotham gulps. I can tell he's going to let me go. From the look in his eyes, it means that he's going to win for Mother. I gulp, and tears well up. I say goodbye, and walk off.

Mother is watching this now, I think. She saw all that. She thinks I'm brave. Who am I kidding? She'll be distraught when she sees me standing there, easy prey.

_**SNAP! **_ A twig snaps behind me. I spin around, not to see Ash or Dente, or even Jotham. What's looking at me is _Anna_. I scream, and run. She runs after me, but I'm faster. She stops at the edge of the forest, and disappears into thin air.

Then, I carry on running. I'm stood on a clearing, staring out onto the sea. I can feel the Careers looking at me. Then, one of them makes a break for it. Even though this is my suicide attempt, my heart is thudding. I am terrified. It's Ash that I see coming for me. I have a feeling the final battle is about to commence. The winner will be decided, because I can see Jotham running. Ash is about 5 metres behind me when Jotham reaches my side, but Ash can't see him.

I turn around, and look at Ash. I scream, but I close my eyes, waiting for him to kill me. He knocks me over onto my knees, and then again, so that I am lying on my back. He raises his knife in the air. It's about 10cm away from my chest when Jotham throws himself at Ash. He knocks him onto the floor, and steals his knife. The Career is staring at Jotham with wide eyes. He almost looks scared. He knows his fate.

Jotham raises the knife. I'm half-expecting Dente to charge at him, but the boy from One just stands, waiting on the edge of the clearing. Jotham plants the knife into Ash's stomach. He wails, it's a horrible, heart-wrenching cry. Ash is awake for minutes. He can't die. He's in pain, it's obvious, and his prolonged death is making it worse. I throw my arrow at him and he dies instantly. He's out of his pain. Out of misery, and he looks more peaceful. His eyes are shut.

"Jotham!" I scream. "Now it's between us and him!"

I point at Dente. Jotham grasps my hand tightly.

Dente strides forward.

"Let's make this quick," he growls.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys, its BowAndArrow29. I hope you've enjoyed my story about Faye and Jotham. I've thought about making a bit of a love theme to it, but I decided not to. Jotham cares for Faye a lot, as you can tell. She cares for him too, but hopefully you can sort of tell by now that he has feelings for Faye. So, this is the final battle! It's not taken too long to write this story. I was thinking about a prequel or sequel to this story, but when you've read how it ends you guys can decide and PM or write a review for whether I should do a prequel sequel and what it should include. Sorry for the big message thing. So, let's read.**_

Jotham still has hold of my hand. It's such a tight grasp, but I don't want to let go. I keep hold too. I look up at Jotham, and he's staring determinedly at Dente. Dente is walking forward, a huge grin on his face. Until now, I've hardly seen the vicious boy from one. According to Jotham, he is heartless. He watched Avery die and didn't attempt to help him. If he can't show mercy with a fellow Career, he's not going to spare us.

He walks forward. Dente is a terrifying opponent. As I look into his blue eyes and look at the sunlight bouncing off of his golden hair, I can almost see my own death. Dente begins running, and he's running straight at me. Jotham is motionless, and speechless, too. He's like a statue. I freeze, but all the weapons that I stole from Sperro are strung to my back. I pull out a very long knife that I took the day I killed her, and unsheathe it.

"Oooh scary!" Dente jeers. He carries on running. He knows as well as I do that he'll win but I'm trying. As he gets closer, his knife pointing, Jotham stands in front of me. He's quiet, peaceful, as the knife slices through his stomach.

"JOTHAM!" I scream. I cry and rest my head on his chest. His heart is beating, fairly steadily. I realise that it can't have cut him that badly. And then I see that it has narrowly missed his stomach and he bleeds, but not that badly. I take the jacket off my shoulders and tie it around where the gape is, fighting the stinging tears back. I tell Jotham to move, but he can't.

I look up. Dente has a puzzled look on his face. I feel like I've gone mad. I must've looked a sight. I had blood all over me, up my face. I was in the top three, the winning girl. My hair was blowing wildly, and strapped around my shoulders was the huge knife. Dente had an axe and a knife. I had a bow and arrow.

I picked it up and placed one arrow in the bow. Dente moved back.

"Easy, girl," he said, as if I were a horse. "You're stronger than I thought."

"You bet," I said.

I pull back the string. I don't want to be a killer, but for Dente, there's an exception. I release the string and the arrow fires. It narrowly misses Dente. He throws a knife and I jump out of the way. I shoot another arrow and it hits him in the leg. He pulls it out. This time he's weaker. I trip him up by his bad leg. He stabs me in the foot. I aim a final arrow and it hits him hard in the shoulder.. He lies beside Jotham, half-dead. But then he does something unexpected. He takes his knife and stabs Jotham, and the cannon fires seconds later. Jotham is peacefully sleeping on the floor. Back home, another distraught family weeps. But my family won't be crying over me, because I will win…

"**NO!"** I scream. Dente begins to laugh, but he scrabbles around. Now, I have to win. When Dente stands again, I charge at him, and punch him around the face.

"Ouch!" he shouted. He threw his knife at me again. It hits me in the shoulder. I scream, and load my bow and arrow. Then it all happens in an instant. The bodies of all the dead tributes come rushing at us, evil looks on their faces. Dente and I look at each other in shock, but these ghosts don't look friendly. We decide to kill each other later, but escape first.

We rush through the trees. The dead bodies of Avery and Sperro are very close behind us, and the others behind them. Of course, I killed Sperro. Now she's chasing after me with the weapon I killed her with, a knife. And as for Avery, Dente let him die.

We help each other scrabble up a tree and stare down at them underneath us. The final battle is ending really weirdly. Sperro begins climbing, and I jump down from the tree and run. Dente isn't far behind, and the bodies not far behind him.

"What shall we do?" I hear him pant. He's breathless.

"Allies, until we have to fight again," I say. It's weird, because the final two have an alliance, but we need to kill the un-dead, if that makes sense!

I shoot 11 of them down with my arrows, and Dente has no struggle killing 11 with his sword, but two still remain.

Our allies.


	6. Faye vs Dente - final chapter

**The final chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

There they are, Jotham and Ash, staring at us with blood-red eyes.

"You let me die," Jotham hisses. I scream. Ash just moans and stumbles towards Dente, a knife in his ghostly hand. Dente is terrified. We look at each other and gulp.

"We're gonna have to kill them," he says. "But it'll be hard. They've done it like this so that it makes us upset."

"But remember, that's not really Ash or Jotham," I say. "They were both different, and they are both peacefully asleep. This is just some muttation that the Gamemakers have created."

Dente nods. We stride forward together. I imagine the whole of Panem watching this unlikely alliance, and being shocked. We hold hands and raise them in the air. This is not an uprising, but to show that all districts are together in this. Then we stride forward and go for the kill. I aim my arrow at Jotham. It hurts so much, but I release the arrow. It hits him in the heart, but he doesn't die. I reach forwards with my knife and stab him. After many stabs, he flops to the floor awkwardly. He lies in the very same position he was in when Dente killed him, the knife in the exact same place.

"It's down to the two of these tributes!" a voice booms. "They've killed the mutts together. But who will win the 48th Annual Hunger Games? Panem, give it up for Faye Castello, District Six, and Dente Embroido, District One as they fight to the death. But who will win?"

I can almost see the Capitol clapping and cheering. The Districts back home crossing their fingers. My mother losing hope. Dente's family organising the train he'll be coming home on.

We turn to look at each other. We hug, tightly. Dente is very warm. I stand in his arms for a couple of minutes. The crowds back home, I can almost see them going crazy. The Capitol lap up stuff like this.

We held hands, and held them up in the air together, and then face each other one last time.

"Kill me," I say. I look at Dente. "You knew you'd win anyway."

Dente steps forward. I hold my breath, and wait to be killed.

"What kind of gentleman would do that?" He enquires.

Then he reaches forward, takes an arrow from my sheath, and stabs it into his heart. He falls over backwards.

"Dente!" I yell. "Why did you do that?"

"For you, Faye," he said. He takes my hand in his and kisses it. A tear wells up in my eye. Then he strokes my cheek. "Don't forget me."

"I won't," I whisper. I begin to cry onto his bleeding chest, and then the cannon fires. I howl, streaming tears. My hair mangled, I stand up and look around, my fists clenched. All around me, are the dead bodies of EVERY single person in the Games except me.

I throw myself on the floor, screaming. I think I've gone slightly mad. But who wouldn't? A Career just killed himself for me. I am the Victor. The District Six victor, but how?

Plain old Faye Castello. I've won the Games. I've done it for my brother, my mother. They are so proud. I can see mother back home now. She's just watched it, and she's so happy. Happy that I've won, and happy that I didn't kill Dente, he did it to himself.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, our victor for the 48****th**** Annual Hunger Games, Faye Castello, District Six!"**

* * *

_**Hi guys I really hope you liked the shock twist at the end of the story. I'm sorry that it went a bit mushy, but where does a story go without a little bit of love? I found it quite ironic that Dente and Faye fell in love when Dente's a Career and Faye's from the Middle District.**_

_**But anyway, I am going to write a sequel but I need ideas! If you guys have any good ideas, suggestions or comments about this story please leave them in the rates or PM me **_

_**I'm sure you all want to know what happens to Faye? Or maybe she finds a relative of Dente's? I don't know its up to you guys so PM me or rate this and I will use whichever suggestion I like most **__** I will be writing it soon so hurry up :P**_

_**Sorry this chapter was so short, but if I elongated it too much the drama would've worn off :/**_

_**~BowAndArrow29**_


End file.
